Back In Beyondard
by kyaijay15
Summary: Lan along with Maylu, Enzan, Raika and Dingo are back in beyondard. But what’s this…they met a girl who’s taking care of a lot of kids. And the most shocking thing of all is that Maylu knows her…but how. Another adventure for Lan and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Back in Beyondard

Lan along with Maylu, Enzan, Raika and Dingo are back in beyondard. But what's this…they met a girl who's taking care of a lot of kids. And the most shocking thing of all is that Maylu knows her…but how. Another adventure for Lan and his friends. Sorry, I'm pretty bad at summaries.

Were back in Beyondard…

It's a beautiful day in DenTech city. There was not a trace of bad weather that could be seen.

Maylu and Roll were walking around the park with Lan and Rockman.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it Lan" Maylu starts up a conversation

"Yeah it is, but I wonder what my dad is doing in the lab" the brunette haired boy replies

"Let's go check it out… I bet its something really cool"

"Yeah… let's go"

And with that the two childhood friends heads off to the science lab.

Meanwhile in the cyber world

Roll is taking a stroll in the virtual park until

"HI ROLL!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH…Rockman don't scare me like that" Roll shouts

"Sorry, sorry…I couldn't resist" Rockman replies

"Humph" Roll says as she starts to walk away from the green eyed boy

"R-Roll…" Rockman stutters following the blonde cutie

Back at DenTech city in the science lab

"Hello doctor Hikari/dad" Len and Maylu choruses

"Hello Lan, Maylu…what are you two doing here?" doctor Hikari asks

"Oh we just want to see what's going on in the lab" Maylu replies

"So dad did you make any cool stuff" Len asks repeatedly annoying his father a bit

"Now, now hold your horses were just trying to test our latest invention" doctor Hikari answers

"OH…what is it?" Maylu asks this time round

"Why do you need to know?" a new voice cuts in

"Enzan… you're here too" Lan exclaims

"Don't forget about us"

"Dingo and Laika too" this time it's Maylu that shouts

"Hi everyone, we were just about to test our new invention… the Copyroid" doctor Hikari greets them

"Doctor Hikari, what is the Copyroid" a curios dingo asks

"Well the Copyroid is basically what you saw in beyondard" doctor Hikari explains

"You mean bringing our net navis to the real world" Laika states

"Yes, but a safer way…we bring them through dolls that we call Copyroid" the doctor continues, bringing out something that looked like a mannequin with a transmitter on its forehead. "This is a Copyroid"

"Wow" Lan, Maylu and Dingo exclaims

"Well then let's go" the doctor says as he guides them to the lab

When they got there, a mannequin hooked onto different wires, inside a glass box.

"Alright everyone ready…lets go" the doctor shouts as he pushes the on switch

A bright light shone in the glass box, and the Copyroid starts moving, but then a massive explosion occurs and a portal opens.

Everything in the lab is getting sucked in. Lan and the others tries to keep a firm grip on the door but its no use, they got sucked in as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Beyondard

Lan along with Maylu, Enzan, Raika and Dingo are back in beyondard. But what's this…they met a girl who's taking care of a lot of kids. And the most shocking thing of all is that Maylu knows her…but how. Another adventure for Lan and his friends. Sorry, I'm pretty bad at summaries.

Were back in Beyondard…

It's a beautiful day in DenTech city. There was not a trace of bad weather that could be seen.

Maylu and Roll were walking around the park with Lan and Rockman.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it Lan" Maylu starts up a conversation

"Yeah it is, but I wonder what my dad is doing in the lab" the brunette haired boy replies

"Let's go check it out… I bet its something really cool"

"Yeah… let's go"

And with that the two childhood friends heads off to the science lab.

Meanwhile in the cyber world

Roll is taking a stroll in the virtual park until

"HI ROLL!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHH…Megaman don't scare me like that" Roll shouts

"Sorry, sorry…I couldn't resist" Megaman replies

"Humph" Roll says as she starts to walk away from the green eyed boy

"R-Roll…" Megaman stutters following the blonde cutie

Back at DenTech city in the science lab

"Hello doctor Hikari/dad" Len and Maylu choruses

"Hello Lan, Maylu…what are you two doing here?" doctor Hikari asks

"Oh we just want to see what's going on in the lab" Maylu replies

"So dad did you make any cool stuff" Len asks repeatedly annoying his father a bit

"Now, now hold your horses were just trying to test our latest invention" doctor Hikari answers

"OH…what is it?" Maylu asks this time round

"Why do you need to know?" a new voice cuts in

"Chaud… you're here " Lan exclaims

"Don't forget about us"

"Dingo and Laika too" this time it's Maylu that shouts

"Hi everyone, we were just about to test our new invention… the Copyroid" doctor Hikari greets them

"Doctor Hikari, what is the Copyroid" a curios dingo asks

"Well the Copyroid is basically what you saw in beyondard" doctor Hikari explains

"You mean bringing our net navis to the real world" Laika states

"Yes, but a safer way…we bring them through dolls that we call Copyroid" the doctor continues, bringing out something that looked like a mannequin with a transmitter on its forehead. "This is a Copyroid"

"Wow" Lan, Maylu and Dingo exclaims

"Well then let's go" the doctor says as he guides them to the lab

When they got there, a mannequin hooked onto different wires, inside a glass box.

"Alright everyone ready…lets go" the doctor shouts as he pushes the on switch

A bright light shone in the glass box, and the Copyroid starts moving, but then a massive explosion occurs and a portal opens.

Everything in the lab is getting sucked in. Lan and the others tries to keep a firm grip on the door but its no use, they got sucked in as well.

But then everything turns black…

CHAPTER 2

Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Dingo, an Laika wakes up and finds themselves surrounded by thick trees and vegetation around them, on their right is a long river stretching endlessly on both north and south, and on their left you can see nothing but a thick forest, with trees reaching out high to the sky.

"Eughhh, is everyone alright" Lan asks, his head still spinning from the impact

"Yes…I think" Maylu replies dizzily

"Think so" Laika says

"Same here" Dingo follows trying to stand up

"What happened" Chaud asks looking around him

"Where are we" Maylu says looking around as well

"I thing were…Back In Beyondard" Laika states looking up at the sky

Everyone else looks up and sees the micro-chip like blue sky above them

"B-but how" Lan shutters

"The impact of the explosion probably made a warp-hole sending us here in beyondard" Chaud explains

"That must be it" Laika states

"Well since were here we might as well look around" Lan suggests

Everyone got up one by one and is following the river's current with Lan leading them. But suddenly he stops everyone behind him bumps into one another.

"Hey Lan what's the big idea" an impatient dingo asks

"Guys…there's a girl blocking the way" Lan replies

"Huh" they all say bewildered

Everyone else passed Lan to see who is blocking the way, only to face an unconscious

girl lying in the middle of their way.

"How'd she get there" dingo states looking at the girl

"Whatever…we just have to move her" Chaud says getting closer to the girl

(a/n Maylu and roll was behind all of the guys so they cant see the girl properly)

As Chaud got closer a blur of colour passed him and stood in between him and the unconscious girl.

It's a navi, a girl navi at that. She is standing protectively in front of the unconscious girl.

She has a pair of red glasses on the top of her hair (a/n kind of like geo's from Megaman star force except its red) , her hair reaching to her mid- back with a red streak on her side fringe. She is wearing the same battle suit as proto-man except the two main colours are blue and red with golden trimmings. Her symbol consists of the four main elements, water, fire, wind, and earth.

(a/n really bad at describing these kinds of things)

"What do you think you're doing" she demands with her eyes locked on the teen who tried to approach her master.

Lan and the others are bewildered, no one dares move a muscle. They are just staring at the red and blue navi.

"What are you doing!!!" she shouts in an irritated tone

The others snapped out of their trance.

"Were just trying to see if she's alright…we mean you no harm" Laika replies in a polite tone

"Hmmm…how could I trust you, this jungle is full of bandits, so how can you prove that you are one not of them?" the red navi asks

Just then Maylu steps in front of the boys to see what's going on.

"Wait we could…red…red is that you?" Maylu asks looking up to the black haired navi.

"May-Maylu" the navi named red asks

"Wait if you're here, then that means…"Maylu says as she runs past the guys and ends up next to the unconscious girl.

"Wha-what happened?" Maylu asks again looking at the girl worriedly

"She got too tired and passed out" Red replies looking down at the poor girl

"When'd you think she's going to wake up?" Roll asks, just getting out of the device she was in.

"I donno…soon probably, now I'm just waiting" Red replies again

"Oh…Kay" Maylu sighs

"Can you tell us what's going on…Maylu" Lan asks the question on all the boys minds.

"Oh…um…Yeah," Maylu replies wiping a tear from her eye.

"Kay is my childhood best friend… Lan probably doesn't know her because she's always busy. She has been missing for almost a year, after an accident in Dr. Hikari's lab, and I guess, well now we found her. And that's her navi Red, she's pretty over-protective, especially when it involves the people she cares about." Maylu continues

"What accident?" Laika asks

"Have you ever heard about the explosion last year…what is it called…umm, the collision…that's it." Roll answers

"Wait you mean the massive explosion in the lab, while they were researching ways to get teleportation to work" Chaud states

"Yes that one…Kay was helping Dr. Hikari on it, when something corrupted the system." Red speaks in a monotone voice.

"So that's what happened" Dingo says

Afterwards everyone decides to camp out for the night, Lan, and Laika are looking for firewood with Megaman and Searchman, Dingo is looking for food with tamahawkman, and Chaud, protoman, Maylu, roll, and red is looking after Kay and the campsite.

Red went back into the device to save herself from exhaustion, while in the device she, Maylu and Roll are catching up on what has happened over the past year.

Protoman kept sneaking glances on the black-hair, red-streaked navi, trying to contain his blush.

(Protoman pov)

'I'm just interested in her because of her loyalty to her master' I thought to myself as I sneak another glance at the navi.

'Well she is kinda cute'

'Yeah…huh who said that?'

'I did'

'Who are you?'

'The tooth-fairy'

'Seriously?'

'No…it's your conscience'

'Huh…get out of my head'

'I can't I'm a part of you'

'Damn now I'm stuck with a stupid conscience'

'You'll live'

(End of Protoman pov)

While Protoman is having an argument with his conscience, Chaud went nearer to the unconscious girl to get a better look at her.

She has black hair reaching to her mid-back scattered on the ground framing her pretty face, a cute button nose, cherry pink lips, and long eye lashes. Her body is about as big as Maylu's, same high maybe a few inches taller, a bit curvier. She is wearing a pair of loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt, but to him she is a goddess.

(Chaud POV)

I wonder when she's going to wake up, so I can see what colour her eyes are. Wait a sec, what am I thinking. I'm suppose to be cold and unloving, I- I cant no; I don't think that she is someone worthwhile…but she is kinda cute.

(End of Chaud POV)

Just then the girl's eyes starts to open.

"huuu" with a soft sigh

She gets's up and stares at the black and white haired teen…

"Umm…who are you?" she asks tilting her head (a/n aww how cutee)

Chaud blushes turning away so she could not see him going red, "why should I tell you" he hisses.

"Ok prissy much" she whispers, standing up, she slowly makes her way to the campfire.

Chaud sits there dumbfounded. 'And there I thought she was nice' he thinks to himself also making his way to the campfire.

AT THE CAMPFIRE

"Hey Maylu you're shivering" Lan states

"I-I'm fine Lan" Maylu retorts

"Sure you are…" Lan says as he wraps his arms around Maylu

Both of them blushing ten shades of crimson

"th-thanks Lan" Maylu shutters feeling the blood rushing to her head

"That's ok Maylu" Lan whispers into her ear, making the poor girl blush even more.

The two agents just kept watching them like their some kind of movie.

"This is like some mushy love story" dingo whispers to his companion

"I agree, let's keep on watching…for entertainments sake" Laika retorts

"Yeah" Dingo answers back

IN THE NAVI WORLD

"R-Roll… you still mad?" Megaman asks the blonde haired navi

"Humph" roll says turning away from out blue friend

"Huuu" Megaman sighs

"What did you do?" red asks

"Well…a couple hours ago before we ended up in beyondard, I kinda jumped on her and freaked her out a little." Mega explains

"You idiot…she hated it when people does that" red hisses

"I just found out… how could roll and I be friends again" mega asks

"Well there is one thing you could do…" red states

"What anything…anything, I'll do it" mega says

"But…" red retorts

"I don't care tell me!!!" mega shouts

"OK if you say so" red says as she whispers to Megaman, what to do about roll.

…

"a-are you sure" Megaman shutters

"Positive…now go" red says as she pushes Megaman to roll

Megaman stumbles towards roll and stays there for a couple of minutes, looking back he sees red cheering him on.

"Roll" Megaman starts

Roll just kept her back facing him, ignoring whatever he says.

Megaman hugs roll from behind and whispers in her ear, "Roll, I'm very sorry, I didn't know you don't like getting shocked, I-I got carried away…I promise, it will NEVER happen again"

Staying in that position for a couple more seconds

Both navis blushing at the contact of being so close to each other

"It's ok mega… just, please don't do it again" roll says holding on to Megaman's hand around her waist.

(A/n soooooo adorableeeeee)

While that was going on the tree other navis were stalking them, watching their every move.

"How long do you think their going to stay like that" Searchman asks

"A very long time" red answers

"Don't you think we should give them a bit of privacy?" the army navi asks again

"No way… this is just like a movie, and I wanna see what happens next" Tamahawkman states

"Red did Megaman really have to do that?" the orange hair navi says

"Of course… not, hehehe, I just wanted to see if he would really do it… you owe me 20 zennys tomahawk" red explains

"I know, I know…" the feather hair boy grumbles

"You made a bet…" Searchman says "unbelievable" he continues

Both navis just shrugs, handing over each others money

"Loserrrr" red laughs

Tamahawkman just turns red from anger

"Jokes…jokes… no hard feelings" red asks putting her hand out for a handshake

"Sure" tamahawkman says returning the handshake

"Idiots" protoman mumbles underneath his breath

While Searchman shakes his head

"You two need to lighten up" red states counting her money

"I agree…you guys are wayyyy to dull" tamahawkman continues

"Or you guys are just stupid" protoman retorts

Searchman just stares at the lot wondering how he got mixed up with them in the first place…

Meanwhile Roll and Megaman still hasn't move from their position, and is hugging each other non- stop.

REAL WORLD

"Guys try not to overdo it" a voice pops in behind Lan and Maylu

"Ahhhh!!!" they both scream turning around to check who's behind them

"I said don't overdo it…I didn't say stop" Kay explains

"KAY" Maylu shouts

"Noo…it's Santa clause…" Kay says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

With dingo and Laika chuckling behind her, Maylu turns red out of embarrassment and yells "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NEVER TO DO THAT"

"I wont do it again if you keep your voice low…we don't wanna attract bad things" Kay whispers.

"Oh …right…sorry…"Maylu murmurs back "anyway Kay these are my friends" she continues pointer at Lan and the others.

"I'm Lan…and this is my navi Megaman"

"Hello Megaman at your service"

"nice to meet you" Kay states

"My name's Laika, nice to meet you"

"And I'm his navi Searchman"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Dingo's the name don't wear it out"

"And I'm tamahawkman"

"Nice to meet cha" she continues

"My name is protoman and this is my master mister Chaud blaze"

"Hn"

"Nice to meet you protoman…but I really couldn't say the same for you master" Kay states, not even looking at Chaud

"Wait you said his name's Chaud blaze right…" Kay asks

"Yeah, what's wrong…" Maylu asks as well

"It's just…well… one of the branches in the organisation is suppose to make and alliance with that company" Kay states

"Oh yeah…but that's not till ages away, you still have time" Maylu retorts

"What do you mean; the only alliance that we are suppose to be making is in one of silver phoenixes branches…how'd you know that?" Chaud asks in a surprise voice

"Well…" Kay starts

"Basically…Kay owns the whole silver phoenix organisation." Maylu continues, straight to the point.

"WHAT…you own the biggest company in the…I mean our world!!!!!!!!" Lan shouts

"No need to be so loud…and yes I do, is that a problem" Kay murmurs

"No it cant be…the games, food, curry, clothes, and everything from silver phoenix…is yours" dingo states his mouth wide open

"Umm yeah, it's hers" Maylu answers him

"Aren't you a bit too young to be the president of a big company?" Laika asks

"Why yes, yes I am…does it matter" Kay says to Laika

"Then how'd you run the company for the past year then" Chaud questions

"I got help form Maylu and Sonia" Kay answers

"You mean the rock star Sonia strum?" Dingo asks

"Yep the very same" Kay says

"But-" Chaud starts

Then Maylu cuts in "Hey Chaud remember that time I was in the blaze entertainment company, with the girl with a guitar"

"Yeah what about it" he questions

"We were in a meeting, representing the silver phoenix entertainment branch" Maylu states

"Wait you mean the locked meeting that I couldn't get into…that was you" Chaud exclaims

"Yup, Kay made advance plans for 2 years, Sonia and I was just representatives" Maylu explains

"So that's where you've been missing" Lan says nodding his head

"Right lets continue some other time" Laika suggests

"Yeah its getting late…we still have to find a place to stay tomorrow" Dingo continues from Laika's point

"Ok /fine /Hn" Everyone else chorus

So then they all went to sleep…

IN THE MORNING

"Rise and shine everyone" Kay shouts "we'll head to my place, after you get ready" she continues

"Too early" Lan says

"C'mon Lazy head…get up, we still have a long way to go" Maylu yawns

"Ok" Lan says getting up


End file.
